<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Irreplaceable by Hollie47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427925">Irreplaceable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47'>Hollie47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone ends up burning part of China's library down and she goes through the different stages of grief.  Tanith is there by her side, helping as best she can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tanith Low/China Sorrows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting down on the hard floor of what used to be part of her library, China put her face in her hands and took a deep breath in.  She could feel water dripping down onto her shoulder blade but she didn’t care.  The room smelt of burnt wood and something she couldn’t quite place and it made her feel angry.  Not able to look up, China closed her eyes and began to count, hoping it would help to calm her down.</p>
<p>Not knowing how long she had been sitting there, she looked up and saw the darkened sky out of the cracked window, the moon shining brightly as a few stars twinkled around it.  Hearing a creak, she let out a sigh and ignored it, continuing to sitting there, her elbows on her knees as her hands cradled her face.  The shoulder strap of her red dress was now soaked through, the water droplets still falling down on top of her from the beam that ran across the ceiling.</p>
<p>Feeling wetness on her hands, China wiped at her eyes and realised she was crying.  The tears came hard and fast as she looked around once more.  There were burnt pages of an old book near her.  Reaching out she grabbed the page and held onto it tightly, her hand in a fist as the wet paper tore under the strain.  Getting up, she paced back and forth, kicking at some of the debris on the floor, not caring that it marked her new shoes.</p>
<p>“Jesus Christ, what happened in here?  China, are you okay?” </p>
<p>Turning on her heel, China saw the blonde woman coming towards her, worry etched into her young face.  “Tanith.  I’m okay, and it’s a long story.”</p>
<p>“You’ve been crying, are you sure you’re okay?”  Pushing a little more Tanith was surprised when China started to cry again.  Pulling the dark haired woman close, Tanith held her in her arms and rubbed her back, hoping that soothing circles would help calm her down.</p>
<p>Taking a few moments to enjoy the feeling of Tanith being so close to her, China pulled herself together and wiped away the fresh tears on her face.  Taking the blonde by the hand, she walked them over to the other side of her library that survived the fire and sprinklers and sat them down on the small two-seat couch. </p>
<p>“I was out trying to acquire a really old piece for my library and the man I was dealing with was really fussy and kept checking his watch.  I was patient with him and as soon as it hit a certain time he smirked at me and said I could have the vase.  I thought it was weird but I got what I wanted so I didn’t care.  I headed back here with my new acquisition and I knew something was off when I saw smoke coming from the building.  While I was out a group of people were able to take down some of my wards without me finding out and they burnt down part of my precious library.  I don’t know who and I don’t know why.  Skulduggery and Valkyrie are looking into it as a favour.  I have lost so many priceless and irreplaceable pieces; I don’t know what I’m going to do.”  Taking a deep, shaky breath in, China closed her eyes and tried to hold it together.  She was usually so good at being able to control her emotions, her face void of emotion a majority of the time, but seeing part of what she worked so hard on, what she devoted her life to, it made her feel torn up inside. </p>
<p>“That is a pretty shit thing they did.  I noticed the graffiti over on the wall when I came in and I kind of want to hunt them down myself and let them have it.”  Wrapping an arm around China, Tanith placed a gentle kiss on her temple, trying her best to comfort the woman.</p>
<p>“What did the graffiti say?  I really haven’t had much of a look yet, I’ve been too busy feeling sad about my library.”</p>
<p>“It just says ‘hahahahaha’.  Kind of looks like something a teen would tag.”</p>
<p>“At this point I don’t care, what’s done is done and one day when I find out who did this, they will be at my mercy.”  Standing up from the couch, China paced in front of Tanith, trying to not look at the destruction.</p>
<p>“How about you come over to my place for the night and we can take your mind off this.”  Standing up, Tanith walked over to China and cupped her face in her hand, wiping a stray tear away with her thumb.</p>
<p>“I would like that very much.”  Pulling Tanith in close, China pressed a gentle kiss against Tanith’s cheek and whispered into her ear before leading her out of the library, their fingers intertwined.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lying under the warm covers, China moved her head to the side and stared out the large window, looking up at the moon that was high in the night sky.  Having some knowledge of what was out there didn’t make China feel any better as her thoughts wandered back to her library and how many people she had pissed off enough for them to burn down her lifelong work. </p>
<p>Going through a very long mental list of enemies, she could cross half of them off knowing that they had met their demise one way or another.  Letting out a soft sigh she closed her eyes and yawned.  It had been a long day and she was tired but no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t fall asleep.</p>
<p>Feeling movement behind her, China let a small smile cross her face as Tanith pulled her close and pressed a soft kiss to her bare shoulder.  “Did I wake you?”</p>
<p>“No, you didn’t, I need some water.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”  Watching as Tanith got out of bed and walked out of the room, China appreciated how silently the woman moved, though, she suspected being naked was playing a part in that.</p>
<p>Stretching, China got up and joined Tanith in the small kitchen.  Walking up behind the blonde, she wrapped her arms around Tanith’s waist and held her for a moment, enjoying the skin to skin contact.  It had been a long time since she had been intimate with anyone and with Tanith she felt like she could be herself and not have to hide or hold anything back.</p>
<p>“What’s on your mind?” Tanith asked, taking a sip of water.</p>
<p>“The usual, mostly my library and how good you feel under my touch,” China replied, placing a heated kiss on Tanith’s neck.</p>
<p>“Mmm, I could distract you again if you want,” Tanith replied, turning around in China’s arms and kissing her, their lips softly pressed together as they held each other tightly.</p>
<p>“You are always my favourite distraction; let’s take this to the bedroom.”  Guiding Tanith back the bedroom by her hand, China pushed her onto the bed and straddled her.  Feeling Tanith’s hands softly cup her breasts, her thumbs flicking her hard nipples, China tilted her head back and enjoyed the sensations running through her body. </p>
<p>Running her hands over Tanith’s smooth torso, China leaned forward and flicked her tongue over Tanith’s right nipple, feeling the woman arch up underneath her touch.  Trailing a line of kisses from Tanith’s neck down to her belly button, China softly sucked at the skin, leaving the smallest of love bites down her body.  Smirking, China moved further down Tanith’s body and spread Tanith’s legs, lying between them as her hands gripped onto the blonde’s hips, her fingernails digging in ever so slightly.</p>
<p>The room stood silent, only their breath could be heard as China spread Tanith and gently flicked her clit with her tongue, hearing only a very faint moan coming from the woman beneath her.  Picking up the pace, China softly sucked Tanith’s clit while she pushed a finger into Tanith’s wet vagina, feeling the tightness around her digit.  Pumping her finger in and out, she added a second one and continued to pump them in and out of Tanith while she went between sucking and flicking the woman’s clit with her tongue.</p>
<p>Enjoying the sounds that were coming from Tanith, China moved her tongue and fingers quicker and quicker, feeling Tanith’s walls begin to tighten around her fingers.  Digging her fingers into Tanith’s hip, with her free hand, to keep her from bucking upwards, China gave Tanith’s clit one more suck as the orgasm washed over Tanith, her thighs holding tightly onto China’s head as she rode out the waves of ecstasy, her walls holding tightly onto China’s fingers.</p>
<p>“Was that good?” China quietly asked, her voice a little husky, as she moved from between Tanith’s legs to next to her.</p>
<p>“That was very good,” Tanith breathed out, trying to catch her breath as China placed a gentle kiss on her lips.</p>
<p>“I’m glad, it’s late we should get some sleep before the sun comes up.”  Pulling the cover up and over their bodies as Tanith agreed with her, China pulled Tanith close to her and rested her hand on the blonde’s stomach, closing her eyes and smiling to herself as she felt Tanith’s hand rest on top of hers.  “Goodnight, Tanith.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, China, sweet dreams.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feeling the wind blow her long, dark hair into her face, China sighed and threw it back over her shoulders.  The birds were out and singing their songs, filling the area around them with sound.  The little bit of grass outside of her building was immaculate and the building itself looked like any other building in the area, old and boring.</p>
<p>Looking to Tanith, she felt the younger woman place a hand on her shoulder as they both looked up to the building.  Removing more of her hair from her face, China rolled her eyes and wished that the wind would stop. </p>
<p>“Here, let me help,” Tanith said, looking around to make sure no one could see them.  Once she was sure the area was clear she gently took China’s hair in her hands and twisted it back, taking the hair tie off her wrist and putting it into a messy bun to keep it off China’s face.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” China replied, looking up and examining the building, her hands moving out in front of her as she concentrated on what she was doing.</p>
<p>Watching China do her thing for a few moments, Tanith decided to check out the outside of the building.  Walking down the cracked path, she pulled her jacket hood up so it hid her face while she checked out the area.  There were two sketchy looking teenagers across the road at the bus stop who stared at her like she had interrupted something.  Taking note of what they looked like and what they were wearing, she stepped onto the grass and walked around the back of the building.  Near one of the bottom windows the grass was upturned and there was a single footprint in the muddy patch that didn’t look to be that old.  Pulling out her phone, she took an up-close photograph of it and sent it off to Skulduggery, hoping he could swing by and take a better look.  Meeting China back at the front of the building, Tanith pulled down her hood and waited until China was done.</p>
<p>“I have assessed my wards and they are all still up, no one has come by and tried to get in since I closed off the library yesterday.  Did you find anything of interest?”  Turning to face Tanith, China kept an eye out as two male teenagers came rounded the corner.</p>
<p>“I found some upturned grass and a footprint.  I took a photo and sent it to Skulduggery, I think he’ll be swinging by later to get a better look at it,” Tanith replied, turning to see what China was looking at.  “Those teens looked like they were doing something not entirely legal at the bus stop when I walked around.”</p>
<p>“I don’t like them, let’s head inside,” China said, placing a hand on Tanith’s shoulder, nudging her to start walking while she keep an eye out.</p>
<p>Inside of the building, China threw up a quick ward over the door so that even if the teens were to follow them they would have no way of getting inside.  Walking up the stairs to the main floor of the library, China took down the wards and opened the door.  Once they were inside of the library she put them up again, not wanting to let her guard down, especially knowing there was someone after her.</p>
<p>Walking around the blackened area, China finally got a good look at the damage the fire caused.  There were burnt books that had fallen off the shelves, loose paper scattered over the floor, the shelves still stood but they didn’t look very stable.  Broken pieces of porcelain vases and ceramic plates were littered around the display stands they once stood on.  There was a puddle of water on the floor from where the sprinklers had gone off, making everything around soggy and irreparable.</p>
<p>Heading to the wall covered in graffiti, China noticed the can of black spray paint in the corner, the tip of it having come off.  Studying it, she knew it was someone who wanted to torment her through destroying what she loved most.  Turning to Tanith who was in the unburnt section of the library, she walked over to the blonde woman who stopped what she was doing and raised an eyebrow at her.</p>
<p>“Did you find anything?” Tanith asked, seeing the hurt and anger in China’s light blue eyes.</p>
<p>“I found nothing, how about you?”</p>
<p>“Same here, nothing that I could see.  I am wondering why the fire stopped where it did.  It’s in a direct line down the middle of the library and it didn’t spread any further,” Tanith replied, noticing the divide.</p>
<p>“It must have stopped where it did as I have stronger wards on that part of the library than this part.  I was preparing some more displays to go up and it’s easier to lessen the wards than it is to work around them.  And possibly some of the books that got burnt may only be very well forged copies of the originals which I have locked away so safely no one but myself knows where they are,” China replied, letting Tanith in on her little secret.</p>
<p>“I thought that they were all originals.  That’s a smart thing to do,” Tanith responded, not surprised at all by this.</p>
<p>“Don’t get me wrong, many of the books that got destroyed are irreplaceable and I will never be able to get them again as they were one of a kind.  Only a handful of them, three at most,  the ones that were extremely old, were copies.  The collection on the display stands were all authentic, they’re gone for good and some of those items once held a lot of power but what’s done is done, I have no more tears to cry,” China said, feeling the anger simmering just under the surface.</p>
<p>“What do you want to do now?  Should we clean up or something?” Tanith asked, not sure she knew what China wanted to do.</p>
<p>“I’ll pay someone to come clean up once Skulduggery is done doing whatever it is he is doing.  In the next building there is an apartment which faces directly at my library.  I rented it out when it first went up to make sure no one could use it for spying except for myself.  We are going to go there and watch the library to see if anyone tries to enter.  Come with me.”  Getting up, China led them out of the library and down the flight of stairs to the front door.  Making sure all the wards protecting the library were still up, she left the door unprotected and headed for the next building, making sure no one was around when she and Tanith entered it.</p>
<p>Leading the way to the apartment, China opened the door and let Tanith inside.  Following her inside, she locked the door and threw up a ward.  “Now we wait and see what happens.”</p>
<p>Feeling Tanith wrap her arms around her waist, China relaxed into Tanith for a moment, taking a second to take a deep breath in and let it out slowly.  “Is there anything I can do?” Tanith asked, placing a soft kiss on China’s neck, wanting the woman to relax for a moment.</p>
<p>“I don’t suppose you want to bring those two seats over to the window so we can keep an eye out comfortably,” China replied, turning her head so she could see Tanith.</p>
<p>“I can do that,” Tanith said, letting go of China.  Dragging the two arm chairs over to the window, Tanith flopped down into one while China gracefully sat in the other one and stared out the window, looking down on the entrance to the library.</p>
<p>Watching as a few people walked by, China noted they were either talking on their phones, texting, walking their dog or dogs, or out for a run and listening to music with their headphones.  Not having realised how many people crossed the front of her building in a day, she was surprised that none of them paid any attention to the people walking in and out dressed how they did.</p>
<p>A few hours had passed and China could hear Tanith softly snoring in the chair next to her.  Taking a quick moment to look at the younger woman, China let a small smile cross her face for a brief second.  Never having thought she would end up with someone or anyone, especially Tanith, the memory of their first kiss in the rain ten months ago still made her feel giddy on the inside as she remembered the events of that day.</p>
<p>Looking back out the window, China spotted two people standing outside of the building looking suspicious.  They appeared to be the two teens they saw from earlier that day, only they had now changed their clothing and had hats on.</p>
<p>“Tanith, wake up,” China hissed, hitting the woman on the arm to get her attention.</p>
<p>“China, what is it?” Tanith asked, sitting up properly and yawning.</p>
<p>“Those are the two teen boys from earlier, correct?” China asked, watching them closely.</p>
<p>“That is definitely them, what are they doing?” Tanith asked, joining China by the window.  They were lucky that China put up a ward so they couldn’t be seen or heard or otherwise they would have been spotted by now.</p>
<p>“I don’t know but look across the road, some kid seems to be joining them.” </p>
<p>Watching as the three teens stood outside her building entrance, China raised her eyebrow at Tanith when the blonde woman pulled out her phone and started to record what they were doing.  It didn’t take long before the younger teen started moving his arms in front of the building as they two older teens watched out for others.  Smirking to herself as she manipulated the wards, she let out a little laugh when the kid went flying backwards down the path only to land in a twisted heap at Skulduggery’s feet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing as tall as she could, China stared down at the young teen cowering on the ground below her.  He didn’t look any older than thirteen and his clothing was torn and dirty.  The expression on his face was one of fear and it made China smile to herself.</p>
<p>Seeing the older two teens squirm as Skulduggery held tightly onto them by the backs of their shirts, she quickly looked around spotting both Valkyrie and Tanith standing close by.  Drawing her attention back to the kid on the ground in front of her, she fixed him with a look and observed him for a moment.</p>
<p>“Tell me, what were you doing to my library?” China asked, almost demanded, as her blue eyes fixed onto the brown eyes of the kid.</p>
<p>Watching as the kid’s eyes darted around as he swallowed the lump that was in his throat, China tilted her head to the side and asked again.  “What were you doing to my library?”  Not liking to repeat herself, she placed her left foot on his chest, the heel of her shoe digging in slightly to the flesh of his torso.</p>
<p>“I was only trying to get back something of my Dad’s,” the kid replied, looking to the two older teens as he didn’t want to make eye contact with the woman pinning him to the ground.</p>
<p>“Shut up Finnian, tell her nothing,” one of the older boys seethed as he tried to get loose, only to have Skulduggery hold him tighter.</p>
<p>“The old man, the one I met up with yesterday, was he your father?” China asked, putting everything together in her head.</p>
<p>“Finnian!  Keep your bloody mouth closed,” the other teen said, shooting daggers at the kid on the ground.</p>
<p>“Who are you more scared of Finnian?  Me or them?” China asked, adding a little more pressure to her heel.</p>
<p> “It was my dad,” Finnian confirmed, not looking at the older two teens.  The feeling of China’s heel pressing into his skin made him squirm in pain as he tried to readjust himself.</p>
<p>“Why did he tell you to burn my library down then?” China asked, keeping her face void of all emotion.  “If you tell us we can make sure nothing too bad happens to you.”</p>
<p>“Dad only told us to break in and take a book he needed for a potion.  When we couldn’t find the book my brothers decided to burn it down instead,” Finnian said, throwing his brothers under the bus.</p>
<p>“And those two are your brothers, correct?” China asked, pointing at the two older teens.</p>
<p>“Yes, their names are Callahan and Donnelly, they burnt down your library,” Finnian said, feeling the pressure ease a little from his chest.</p>
<p>“And tell me Finnian, how were you able to take down my wards?” China asked, smiling innocently at the boy.</p>
<p>Gupling, Finnian looked up at China and knew that not answering her would put him in more trouble.  Ignoring his brothers, he took a deep breath in.  “Dad has me doing lessons with a cloaked man almost every second day, they say I’m gifted and one day I’ll bring down all their enemies.”</p>
<p>“With time you will learn.”  Taking her foot off Finnian’s chest, China watched as Tanith pulled him up and off the ground, and kept a hold of him so he couldn’t run away.</p>
<p>Walking over to the teenagers, she looked the older boy over and rolled her eyes and stepped to the side as he tried spitting on her.</p>
<p>“You are disgusting and disgraceful.  Which one are you?” China said, wrinkling her nose at the smell of teenage boy.</p>
<p>“None of your business, bitch,” the teen smugly said, looking at his brother.</p>
<p>“Finnian!” China said, looking at the boy.</p>
<p>“That’s Donnelly,” Finnian replied, earning himself a death stare.</p>
<p>“Shut up you little pest,” Donnelly shot at his little brother, wanting him to keep his mouth shut.</p>
<p>“You know what,” China started, walking back and forth in front of the three boys who were all being held in place.  “I don’t have the time for your mediocre childishness.  Skulduggery, get the filth of my lawn.”</p>
<p>“With pleasure,” Skulduggery replied as Tanith handed Finnian over to Valkyrie.</p>
<p>Not giving the three boys any more of her attention, China walked away from them and to the foyer of her building, stopping at the stairs where she knew they wouldn’t see her.  Seeing Tanith coming her way, she watched as Skulduggery and Valkyrie almost threw the boys into the back of the van that had pulled up.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” Tanith asked, watching as China let out the breath she was holding.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” China replied, sighing.</p>
<p>“If you need anything I’m here for you,” Tanith responded, making sure China knew.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” China quietly replied, leaning against the cool brick wall and taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly.</p>
<p>“I know what happened wasn’t fair and that if you could wish it never happened you would,” Tanith said, taking hold of China’s hands in her own, gently letting her thumb run along the smooth skin she felt.  “China, I’m here for you through thick and thin, always and forever and I mean it.”</p>
<p>Looking up at Tanith, China closed her eyes and nodded, only to feel herself being pulled into Tanith’s warm embrace.  She could smell the scent of Tanith’s perfume and it made her smile for a moment.  Relaxing into the embrace of her partner, China felt a soft kiss being placed against her temple and it reminded her of all the times Tanith had been there for her no matter what.</p>
<p>Moving her head so she could look at Tanith, China’s blue eyes met Tanith’s brown eyes and China felt the butterflies in her belly.  “I love you,” she softly said, searching Tanith’s eyes for a response.</p>
<p>“I love you too, China,” Tanith softly replied.  Feeling China lightly cup her face as their lips meet in a gently yet heartfelt kiss, Tanith rested their foreheads together and she couldn’t get the smile off her face.</p>
<p>“I would like to do a lot more of this but someone has to go start cleaning my library and I am that someone, I would really like your company though and some more of those kisses when I do a good job.”</p>
<p>“You can get more of those kisses once we do a good job of cleaning up,” Tanith replied, her heart swelling at the look of total adorableness on China’s face as she found out she was getting help.</p>
<p>Intertwining their fingers together, they slowly walked up the many flights of stairs, getting ready to get started on cleaning up the mess that awaited them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>